All I Need is a Friend
by A Happy Day
Summary: Jaelynn thinks she's found her perfect guy in James.  But a shocking secret changes her opinion of him forever.  One-shot.


**Disclaimer – I don't own Big Time Rush, unfortunately. Basically, I own nothing, not the songs, not the characters...except Jaelynn. Jaelynn is merely a figment of my imagination.**

* * *

><p>It required extreme effort just to open my eyes. They were puffy and red from crying myself to sleep. I heard a knock at my door. "Jae, you can't mope in there forever!"<p>

"YES, I CAN!" I covered my head with a pillow, ignoring my mom. She didn't understand what I was going through. I could barely understand it myself. I thought back to last night, when everything was perfect, when I was on a great date with my amazing boyfriend.

* * *

><p>James picked me up at my house at around five for our date. He said it was to celebrate our six month anniversary. I was so thrilled that he had remembered it. None of my former boyfriends had ever remembered any important dates. In fact, my last boyfriend hadn't even remembered my birthday. I dumped him immediately.<p>

James opened my door. "Jae, c'mon! We're gonna be late!" I grinned. I couldn't wait to see where he would take me. James was always very spontaneous on where we went on our dates. I ran down the stairs to the door where he was waiting. He grabbed me and gave me a long kiss. "Do you know how beautiful you look right now?"

I merely smiled. I took his hand, and shouted, "Mom! James and I are going out now! We might back late." We walked out to the car, where he opened my door for me. I climbed in happily. He walked over to his side of the car.

He turned the car radio on. "Wait," I reached into my purse and pulled out a Big Time Rush cd. "Play this." He took the cd from me and inserted into his stereo. "I don't know about you," I smiled sincerely, "But they're my favorite band." I started singing along to the first song that came on.

_Get a call on a random afternoon  
>I pick it up and I see that it's you.<br>Like my heart, you were breaking the news  
>You said, it's over, it's over, it's over.<em>

The rest of the car ride passed in relative silence, except for the sound of the cd in the background. I leaned my head against the car door, enjoying the afternoon sun beaming on my face. Before long, we reached our destination. It was my favorite place. A lavendar farm. I loved the heavenly aroma that wafted from every inch of the farm. It was beautiful. An old gazebo stood watch at the peak of a hill, and it was there that James took me.

James began setting up the picnic that he had prepared. He had packed my favorite food, macaroni and cheese, and my favorite drink, Gatorade. As he was unpacking, I wandered off to pick some sprigs of lavendar. I placed them in a water bottle I found, and brought it back to the gazebo. "Look!" I held the bottle out to James for him to smell, accidentally shoving it into his face, spilling the water down his shirt. "I'm so sorry, I'm - !"

James held out his hand, stopping my apology. "It's fine! Let me go grab a different shirt from the car."

I giggled at my handsome boyfriend. Content, I closed my eyes for a minute, letting the scent of lavendar engulf me. Minutes later, James reappeared, wearing a shirt that was identical to the one I had soaked. "Wait! Didn't I ruin that shirt?"

"What, this shirt? No! You ruined my other shirt!"

Confused, I asked, "How many of the same shirts do you have?"

"Just two. I always carry a spare, in case of fashion emergencies."

We heard a rumble of thunder. It seemed far off, so we began our meal. "This macaroni and cheese is lovely, Jamie." I looked at James, who was shoveling spoonfuls of mac & cheese into his mouth. "Whoa there, buddy. The food isn't gonna get ruined anytime soon." As if desperate to prove me wrong, the skies opened up and began dumping rain all over us and our meal.

James eyed me. "You were saying?"

"Shut up."

Our meal lay in ruins, and for the second time that day, James shirt was soaked. He looked slightly disgruntled, but I couldn't have been bothered. I loved the rain. Feeling rather giddy, I ran out of the gazebo. I stood with my head towards the sky, letting the rain splash down on my face. I didn't notice when James joined me. Once he took my hands, I turned, and once again, I was kissing him.

It's every girl's fantasy to kiss in the rain, mine included. I won't go in to the details, but it was amazing, ten times better than I ever imagined it could be.

Our picnic ruined, we headed back to my house. We were soaking wet, and sitting on my doorstep, when my dad opened the door. "Jaelynn! I think it's time to come in now." He nodded to James. "How're you doing, James?"

"I'm great, sir. I had fun with your daughter."

My dad glared at James. "Not too much fun, I hope."

I covered my ears. "Oh my gosh, Dad! Ewww!"

He winked at me, "I just wanted to know, Jae." He went back inside.

I looked at James. "I guess this is goodnight, James." I leaned in, about to kiss him, when I saw my dad peeking through the curtains near the door. Instead, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and then walked inside. I collapsed on the couch, enjoying the memories that had been made today. I reached into my purse to grab my phone to call my best friend, but instead, I pulled out James's phone. I ran back out the door to return it, but he'd already gone. I called his apartment to let him know that I had it, so he wouldn't think he lost it. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Logan."

"Hey, Logan. This is Jaelynn. Can you tell James I have his phone? He left it in my purse."

"Yeah, I'll tell him - Wait! Carlos! What are you doing with my Physics textbook? - Sorry, Jae, I gotta go." With those brief parting words, Logan hung up.

I sighed. The Big Time Rush boys were so crazy. I loved it.

James's phone started to vibrate. I picked it up, and saw a text from Camille. Curious, I opened it. What I saw would change my perception of James forever. There, on the screen, was a picture of Camille. Not just any picture, but a very...sexy picture. Think lingerie. Disgusted, I looked through James's old pictures, and he had dozens of Camille in similar poses. And in his sent messages, were pictures of himself that he was sending to Camille. I think I actually felt my heart breaking as I put two and two together.

Angrily, I grabbed my keys and headed out the door without bothering to change into dry clothes. I didn't really see the road as I drove to James's apartment. I just kept seeing that picture of Camille, taunting me, mocking me.

I arrived at the apartment in record time. I didn't care about everybody staring at me in the lobby. Mr. Bitters looked up, and upon seeing the expression on my face, just returned to his work.

I didn't know what I was going to say to James. I just knew I had to end it. I banged on the door. And lucky me, who should open the door but James. Just looking at him was hurting me, but it didn't stop me from screaming at him. "You're such a dick! I hate you, I can't believe I ever trusted you!" His confused expression told me that he didn't have a clue what I was talking about. I shoved his phone in his face. "James! You were SEXTING! With Camille! I thought I loved you, James, but in case you didn't know, we're done. Forever." And with that, I slammed the door, and walked out of James Diamond's life.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

I heard banging at our door, and was standing up to answer it when I saw James already at the door. He opened it, and saw his girlfriend, Jaelynn. She began shouting, "You're such a dick! I hate you, I can't believe I ever trusted you! James! You were SEXTING! With Camille! I thought I loved you, James, but in case you didn't know, we're done. Forever." My eyes widened when I heard Camille's name. My Camille?

James turned back into the apartment, a stormy expression on his face. "Camille? James? CAMILLE ROBERTS?" I shouted at him.

Guiltily, James nodded. In utter disbelief, I stared at my best friend, who until just now, I had completely trusted. In a bit of explosive anger, I punched James in the face. I texted Camille, letting her know that we were done. Ugh. I buried my head in my pillow and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaelynn's POV<strong>

And that brings me back to today, where I'm spending my day moping in bed. Freaking James. How could I have thought he was the best thing that ever happened to me? More like the worst.

But no matter how much I wanted to be angry at him, I couldn't help but remember all the elaborate dates he took me on, how fun the time I spent with him was. Sometimes I felt like crawling on my hands and knees all the way to James's apartment, begging him to take me back. But of course, I had too much self pride to do that.

Screw James. Screw him. I hated him for making me feel this way. I wish I could get him out of my head. I picked up my iPod, hoping that some uplifting music would get me out of my funk.

_Oh. Wait a minute, before you tell me anything how was your day?  
>Cause I've been missing you by my side.<em>

Click.

_Going past graffitti walls, billboards lighting up the block,  
>Everyone of us on a mission.<em>

Click.

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around ya', around ya'.  
>Cause nothing even matters, oh, nothing even matters.<em>

Ugh. My iPod was mocking me. Stupid iPod. I threw it against the wall.

I didn't know who to talk to. My friends told me to just get over it. "James is the hottest guy you've ever dated." They said, "Just go kiss and make up!" I'd never do that. Back to James? That liar.

And then, it hit me. I knew who would understand. The only person in the exact same position as me. I couldn't believe I didn't think of it before. I grabbed my phone from the stand, dialed.

It went to voicemail. "_Wassup, this is Logan Mitchell. I'm busy right now, but leave a message, and I'll call you back! Thanks."_

"Logan?" I rubbed my eyes, "this is Jaelynn. I was wondering if you wanted to talk sometime. I just really need to talk to someone about this, and you were the only person I could think of that would understand the...situation. I'm not looking for a new relationship or anything." I sniffed, "But I really need a friend right now. Text me, or something."

I jumped back into my bed with a new resolve. I felt so much better after just leaving that message. Moments later, my phone dinged.

_See you soon, Jae._

My hopes rose. Things were starting to look up. Hopefully, meeting with Logan would help me get over James.

I thought about Logan. He was cute, maybe even handsome. I could see myself dating Logan. But I don't need a boyfriend right now.

All I need is a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it. I've been thinking about writing something like this for ages. <strong>

**Anyhoo, review please! **


End file.
